1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly to a foldable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aside from functionality, aesthetic appeal and compact size are also important factors considered in the design of modern electronic devices.
FIG. 1 illustrates a foldable keyboard that includes a first keyboard member 1, a second keyboard member 2, a pair of pivot seats 3, each of which is mounted on a respective long edge of the first keyboard member 1, and a pair of links 4, each of which interconnects pivotally the second keyboard member 2 and a respective one of the pivot seats 3. By virtue of the pivot seats 3 and the links 4, the first and second keyboard members 1, 2 can be folded and unfolded relative to each other, thereby facilitating storage, packaging and transport. However, the pivot seats 3 and the links 4 project from the top surface of the keyboard, and use of the pivot seats 3 and the links 4 results in a clearance or a discontinuity between the first and second keyboard members 1, 2, which have an adverse affect on the appearance of the keyboard.